mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Alacrity
}} Alacrity was a scrivener that appeared in Might and Magic: The Dreamwright. He was a boy with black hair and thin shoulders. It's stated that was younger than Hitch, who was between 14 and 16. Alacrity worked for King Herstad of The Wheel. When the eight kings sent a messenger to Amonwelle of the Unseen Wall to ask for an audience with the Dreamwright to explain the natural disasters plaguing the kingdom, Alacrity was present to hear and record her reply. The request was granted, provided that they fulfilled a list of demands, including sending Amonwelle's daughter Diligence to her mother's side. Alacrity was part of the caravan transporting Diligence to the Unseen Wall. He loved The Wheel and its turning, and knowing exactly where he was, and he hated every single step the caravan took away from his home. No matter what wonders they saw or heard, he firmly believed that if it was off the Wheel, it didn't really matter, and he wanted no part of it. Hitch stated that Alacrity would give his two forefingers to be back on The Wheel. Alacrity shared a wagon with Hitch and the caravan's cook. The cook was friendly to everyone, but had a special fondness for the melancholy little scrivener. Always very careful in his work, Alacrity once told Hitch that "Each letter has but a single correct shape (...) One learns to reproduce them with precision, or one is swiftly guided to another Inclination. I myself prefer writing to clearing brush or transforming dead fish into fertilizer." Death During their stay at Paddifraw's Repose, Alacrity headed back to the caravan in the middle of the day, as he was tired of mingling with "Wander Men", and some girl kept pinching him. Hitch, who was broke and unable to pay the fee to enter the ramble house, convinced Alacrity to give him his day-badge, entering the house while Alacrity practiced his writing. When Hitch came back out, he found the entire caravan surrounding a bloody corpse beneath a green cloak. They'd found the body of a boy chopped into pieces in the wagon, and assumed it was Hitch, since he'd been seen moping outside the ramble house that day. The group's reaction was mixed - Welleck, Shevoss and Diligence were ecstatic to see Hitch, if saddened by the scrivener's death, but the cook reacted as if it had been his own son that had been killed, and Nury blamed Hitch for the death, saying to his face that "He'd be alive at this moment if the world turned as right as the Wheel". They buried Alacrity in a hilly plot north of the ramble house, still wrapped in Hitch's green cloak. When they reached the crystal palace, the group eventually learned that Alacrity had been killed by Nury, who was being controlled by Dubiel the Shadowsmith. They'd meant to kill Hitch, and Alacrity had the misfortune of napping in Hitch's bed on a day when Hitch was supposed to be the only one there. Category:Dreamwright & Shadowsmith characters